Pirate is in your Blood
by youkai Otaku
Summary: Um, Well I'll make them do something later on! Right now just read it and let me get back to you, Savvy?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribbean, yata yata. I do however own Bill and Joesiphine and Charlotte. I wish I did own Will, but sadly I don't.....yet....  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams of a Turner  
  
Bill bolted up, sweat clinging to his brow. He panted hard trying to shake the feeling off. Half expecting his sister to be there, he moved his head to the left. When she was not there, he remembered that she was no longer four and the monsters that lay under her bed and in her tree were long since forgotten. His aid was no longer needed, and his magical grasp that made everything better seemed to loose it's power. Just to be sure that he was completely alone, he automatically turned his head to the right, shocked at what was there. So she had moved.   
  
His sister, Joesiphine, sat curled up into a silk ball. She was gazing out the window, and looked deep in thought. Her dirty blonde hair fell loose around her face in perfect silk locks. She was breathing slowly, and it looked as though she was not there long. "Bad dream?" She mumbled. Bill half smiled, as he watched his sister turn toward him, reveling the perfect brown color of her eyes. "What are you doing there?" He asked. She looked back toward the window. "It's a Harvest Moon. I can't see it that well from my room." She answered. "But you have a perfect view." She smiled at him sweetly. "So, what did you dream about?" She pestered her older brother. He looked down at his blanket and loosened his grip. "Nothing." He lied through his teeth. Joesiphine could tell but knew in the fifteen years she had lived with her brother he'd tell you what he wanted when he wanted. This lesson she only learned through years of constantly annoying him.   
  
"Do you think he's looking at this too?" She asked. Changing the subject quickly and easily. "Who?" Bill sighed, wishing that for once she would give him a different answer. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Bill rolled his eyes. How could it be he was the only thing that ever occupied his sister's mind? Ever since she was five and first heard of the pirate, for ten years he had always been her topic of conversation. Yes, he admitted Captain Sparrow sounded like a remarkable man, but a line had to be drawn somewhere.   
  
"Yes." He answered. "He's standing on the deck of 'The Pearl' looking at that moon right now and saying to himself 'I wonder how that bonny lass, Will Turner's daughter, is getting about. I think I'll go visit the family right now.'" His sister's brown eyes glowed with a deep hatred. Her shoulders arched up like a cat's before they strike. Her lips partly opened so a threat could make it's way to her brother, when Bill's bedroom door swung open.   
  
The two teens took on the camouflage of a couple of deer in headlights. Both froze to the spot, knowing it would be foolish to scramble, they had been caught. "Joesiphine!" A voice hissed. It was Charlotte, the house maid. She was somewhat strict when Will and Elizabeth's eyes were cast on her, but when it was just the children she was actually quite lenient. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Joesiphine looked down at her feet, casting the image that she was expecting them to give her an answer. "Nothing really." She replied, her brown eyes never leaving the ground. "Your father would be absolutely raging, if he knew you were up at this time." Charlotte began to shake her finger. "Come now, off to bed with ye'. Your brother has a big day tomorrow. No sense keeping him up as well." She motioned with her hand toward the door and lead the young adolescent out. "G'night, Bill. Sweet dreams love."   
  
Bill nodded silently and watched the door close, enveloping him in utter darkness once more. Yet he could tell in his heart no pleasant dreams would grace him tonight. He still had the image embroidered in his mind, an old pirate with a withering beard and dark eyes. Bill could see him draw ever closer and slowly begin to turn into nothing but bone. He remembered trying to run but ended up tripping as his eyes fell on his sister. She was lying on a bed of gold coins and her throat was slit open. All he could do was watch in horror as his sister's blood flowed everywhere. "This time I'll come for all three of them!" The skeletal pirate screamed before Bill woke himself up. What did it mean? Who were the three?  
  
A/N: So what ye' think? If there is any confusion Joesiphine is fifteen and Bill is eighteen, Savvy? And yes Bill's real name is William, but everyone calls him Bill so's not to confuse him with his father, K? So now that that's out don't ye' want to reveiw? I know you do! Don't deny it! It's your destiny no matter how you try to fight it! Reveiw! 


End file.
